This invention is directed to a flute or whistle in combination with a container for candy gum or any other edible product.
1. Field of the Invention
Heretofore various types of toy whistles or flutes have been made for the enjoyment of a child or any other person.
2. Description of the Related Prior Art
Heretofore various designed toy whistles have been patented which provide different types of whistle and/or in combination with a related toy for amusement of a person. U.S. Pat. No. 405,868 sets forth a whistle in combination with a small rotatable wheel at the wind outlet of the whistle. U.S. Pat. No. 603,555 sets forth a whistle which is provided with a removable plunger which enables one to provide different sounds by movement of the plunger. U.S. Pat. No. 2,617,324 sets forth a combination confection and whistle. The confection is adhered to one end of the whistle which functions as a holder. The whistle is provided with apertures 19 at one end which is covered by the confection. As the confection is consumed from the outer end, the apertures 19 are uncovered in succession to make different whistle sounds as the apertures are uncovered. U.S. Pat. No. 2,739,065 relates to an edible whistle candy product. The device functions as a whistle and after using it as a whistle, the device can be eaten, or chewed, depending on the material from which the whistle is made.